


Bodies

by aron_kristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Disturbing Themes, Multi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Green Beer and Kisses, the [totally not] annual femslash_today porn battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies

Meg is sitting on a park bench, Ruby on her lap and Lilith's small body held between them. Human bodies are so messy, but Lilith has taken a liking to it, likes to mess up her girls she said once, and who is Meg to deny her anything. This is His daughter, the one who will give him back to them, and Meg is willing to do anything for her. She knows Ruby is too, Ruby who has gotten the difficult but honorable task of leading Sam to his final destiny.

"You first," Lilith says to Ruby in her most commanding voice. Humans would only hear the little girl, would think her spoilt, but Meg can hear her leader, and her body wants to obey even if the command wasn't aimed at her.

Lilith has her hand between Ruby's legs, it's getting wetter and wetter and Meg's thighs are warm and damp. Lilith unbuttons Ruby's jeans and puts both her hands down her panties. Ruby writhes, and Meg can feel the arousal build in her too. Lilith will only ever touch them like this, human and dirty, in public places where humans can find them. They haven't yet gotten an audience, but Meg is sure they will.

Ruby shudders and cries out and Meg hopes Lilith will not lose interest before it's her turn. As if on cue Lilith turns in her lap and presents her hands for Meg to lick clean of Ruby's commandeered body's secretions. In the beginning she hadn't thought any of it, just another of Lilith's things, but now she has come to associate the taste and smell with good things. Even though they are supposed to be over these things, bodies can still be taught.

"Now me," Lilith says and unbuttons Meg's jeans. "You will not do it until I tell you." She puts both hands down Meg's panties, presses on her clit and on her bladder. They have been drinking all day to get to this state and Meg is not sure she can keep control much longer. This, of course, is the point.

"You can touch," Lilith says over her shoulder to Ruby, who puts one hand on Meg's right breast and the other one probably down her own pants. Lilith lets loose her own stream and at the same time she pinches Meg's clit roughly. It's wonderfully painful and the grip Ruby has on her breast is sure to leave bruises and then Lilith says go and she comes and comes and comes, letting go of everything, getting them all so wet and dirty, and she can feel, dimly, Ruby come again, clenching her breast enough to break something in it and that only makes her come harder.

When she comes back to herself the wet is getting colder, and there are people watching them, looking upset. Lilith smiles serenely at them, petting Meg's hair with sticky wet hands.

"My pretty girls," she says. "Now it's time for my fun."


End file.
